1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks and, more specifically, to an anti-theft device for articles having some article body portion of lesser cross sectional area bounded by body portions of greater cross sectional area so that the smaller body portion can be lockably held within a passage and the larger body portions prevent removal of the article from the anti-theft device. Preferably, the anti-theft device can be used for cables and other devices having permanent non-removable enlarged sections, such as endoscopy cables.
The anti-theft device is comprised of a mounting portion member and a pivotal portion member that when closed forms a lockable passage section. The pivotal member has a keyed lockset and the mounting member has a lockset-lugs receiver member. Once locked a key is required to open the lock but is not required to relock the anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other security device designed for medical use. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,433 issued to Malvasio on Jul. 29, 2003. While this type of security device may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.